


Jealous Gee.

by noneveragain



Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge {Frerard} #1 [14]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: 69, Blowjobs, F/M, Frerard, Frerard High School AU, Frerard smut, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Smut, crossdressing!gee, frank iero - Freeform, gerard way - Freeform, my chemical romance - Freeform, my chemical romance smut, punk!frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6576811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noneveragain/pseuds/noneveragain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard gets jealous and they fuck in the janitors closet</p><p>Original prompt// Day 14: 69</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous Gee.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually kinda like this one a lot. 
> 
> Enjoy! :^)

The start of a new school. Gross. 

I barley got to be accepted at my old school because of the way I dress. Yes I was born a boy but I enjoy wearing women's clothing. I like skirts and stockings and cute little bows I can put in my bright red hair. 

The new school seemed okay with it, I mean at orientation I wore what I usually wore; pink skirt, white knee highs with bows at the top, black converse, and a white sweater. They said nothing and no one gave me any looks.

I began to pack my stuff up and get ready for the day. I decided to wear a plain black uniform skirt with plain black knee highs, a misfits shirt and some white converse to contrast the whole thing.

I headed outside and waited for the bus ignoring the whistles I got from a couple of jocks down the block. I've never been attracted to men like that, they always just pissed me off because they think they're so perfect but really they're just assholes. 

By the time the bus finally came I had to ignore the two guys that came up to me expecting me to be a girl but on closer inspection noticed my stubble and Adam's apple poking out from my black tattoo choker. I found it funny how all of get scared when they see I'm a guy. It doesn't phase me anymore, ever since I met my Frank. 

My Frank.

He always knew what to say, how to make me smile, just everything really. He accepted the way I dressed and because he was gay he was 100% alright with me having a penis.

I hopped on the bus and locked eyes with the beautiful man that is my boyfriend. I sat right next to him, feeling his arm snake around my shoulder and pull me in, kissing my forehead. "Baby, you look so cute today." He smiled fiddling with the hem of my skirt. I giggled slightly before placing my head in the crook of his neck; one of the many places on his body that seemed to be meant just for me. He kissed the top of my head again before dropping his hand in my lap slowly pulling away and putting it down to his side.

Frank was one to be sexual 99% of the tiem but I didn't think too much of it this time around since we were in such a sweet moment, not to mention quite an awkward position. The bus finally pulled up to the school and since we were in the back we had to wait for the other kids to get off before we could. 

I untangled myself from frank and stood up smoothing my skirt out a bit when I felt his hand move up and squeeze my ass harshly. I swatted his hand away and glared at him a bit. "Frankie! We're at school!" I snapped.

"I couldn't help it baby, your ass looks so good in that skirt." He said gripping my ass once again. I felt my cheeks tint red as I turned back around. I looked at the seat next to me to see the small brunette sitting there staring at Frank. She got up and came a bit closer to us making me step back and purposely have my backside all over Frank. "Ahh, babe what the fuck?" He giggled pushing me off a bit. The girl was still staring so I decided to give her something to stare at now. I pressed up against Frank the same way I did earlier but wiggled my ass on him this time, feeling him harden underneath me. 

"Fuck, gee stop." He groaned. I finally pulled off and stepped to the side a bit making his erection clear to the now blushing girl. I pointed at his dick and tapped her shoulder getting her attention immediately.

"You see that dick? It's mine. You try to do anything to touch him or take him away from me, I'll fucking hurt you." I growled flipping my hair and walking out of the bus, Frank following behind. Once we got off Frank gripped my wrist and practically ran into the school finding the nearest janitors closet and locking it shut. 

He pressed me against the wall with lust filled in his eyes, his hard on pressing against my thigh as he was grinding against me roughly sucking on my neck softly causing me to whimper. 

"God Gerard, you fucking turn me on all the damn time. The way you grind against me with your ass. Oh fuck, and the way you showed that girl who I belonged too. Fuck yes Gee, I'm all yours baby." He mumbled huskily into my ear and he continued to grind against me, my erection becoming painful against my lace underwear. 

"Hey baby, remember that position we tried last time? 69 remember?" He asked tugging down my skirt, placing his gentle chapped lips to my thighs and leaving kisses everywhere causing me to groan slightly.

"Yes Frankie, I remember. Do you want to do it now?" I said as he began to nip softly at the fabric of my underwear, finally tugging them down to my ankles letting my cock spring free. "Of course baby, lay down." He commanded. I dropped to the floor and there was literally just enough room for me to fit on the floor, my head was mere centimeters away from touching one side of the wall and my feet were planted on the other side. The coldness of the floor seeping through my shirt making me shudder.

Frank was quick to take off his boxers and lay down on top of me, his dick leaking precum into my mouth as I stuck my tongue in the slit, gathering it all up. I felt him thrust into my mouth slightly as he began to suck the tip harshly, making me moan around his cock sending vibrations throughout his body causing him to thrust even more into my throat. He was hitting the back of my throat repeatedly causing me to want to gag, but I silently thanked myself for learning how to turn it off. He hallowed his cheeks and began bobbing up and down giving me the encouragement to thrust up into his throat.

I felt the familiar burn in my lower abdomen and I knew I wasn't going to last long; with my mouth full of Frank's cock I wasn't able to tell him only suck even harder on his while my hips stuttered slightly on their own. On the other hand Frank was fucking going to town. He was thrusting harshly into my throat seconds later I feel the warm familiar liquid flow down my throat and I swallowed it all; taking my mouth away off his dick, only a string connecting it now frank got off and turned to me. 

"God baby, you look so beautiful like this." He groaned gripping my cock and pumping it quickly. Not even twenty seconds later I was coming into his hands crying out his name. 

"Fuck, Frank. You always know how to make me feel so good." I moaned, still relishing in the afterglow. He helped me stand up and put back on our clothes. I pulled out my phone and checked the time. 

10:15am. 

"We missed first and half of second." I giggled. He pulled me in for a kiss before giggling and opening the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that was good!
> 
> Kudos & Comments are highly appreciated (^_^)
> 
> -Kat!


End file.
